Tu, vicino di posto
by Megnove
Summary: Al cinema... all'ospedale... in chiesa... su una panchina del parco... chi ci sta vicino? Chi ci sfiora? Chi ci ascolta o ci insegna qualcosa?
1. Chapter 1

**3– Al cinema**

_Wow! Che magnifico film! Sto piangendo!  
Anch'io!  
È così triste che fa morire!_  
–Triste? Non mi sembrava… non è una storia d'amore?  
_Certo che lo è! Per questo è triste… le storie d'amore sono sempre tristi!_  
–Davvero? Sullo schermo gli attori stanno ridendo…  
_Ah, tu non capisci niente. Lei ride ma sta morendo dentro. Ovvio. Lui la fa soffrire.  
Dio, quant'è cattivo… e quant'è AFFASCINANTE!_  
–È affascinante perché la fa soffrire?  
_Certo! Tutti gli uomini così sono affascinanti! Si vede che che ha avuto tantissime donne…  
Che mostro! Che perfido!  
Spero di trovarlo anch'io un uomo così!_  
–Un uomo che ha avuto tantissime donne?  
_Ma sì, chi vorrebbe un pivellino? Non sa come trattarti… non è misterioso per niente… e poi, comunque, uno a cui non corre dietro nessuna non dev'essere interessante._  
–Ma il protagonista del film è un ragazzo delle superiori…  
_E allora? È più maturo di quel che sembra. Si può essere uomini vissuti a qualunque età!_  
–E sta solo raccontando di aver avuto una fidanzata che l'ha fatto soffrire…  
_Già. Mostro!  
Come OSA aver avuto un'altra fidanzata? Deve mettersi con LEI!_  
–Ehm… non credo di aver ben capito…  
_Sveglia! Lei è la protagonista! Lui è il protagonista! Questo è un film romantico! È CHIARO che finiranno insieme!_  
–…Ma loro lo sanno?  
_Certo che sì! Lei gli muore dietro dal primo fotogramma! Fa la comprensiva ma dentro è FURIOSA di gelosia!  
Io lo sarei!  
E lui la ignora. Cattivo! Idiota!  
Non lo sopporto!_  
–Però sperate lo stesso che finiscano insieme.  
_Già! Lui è così MISTERIOSO e AFFASCINANTE!  
D'altra parte è andato fuori strada perché ha avuto un tenebroso passato… non è TUTTA colpa sua…_  
–Tenebroso passato? Cioè il brutto voto a scuola o la punizione che gli ha dato il padre?  
_Oh, questo e molto altro… gli uomini affascinanti hanno sempre un tenebroso passato! Per questo sono PERFIDI e trattano come GIOCATTOLI le donne che li amano veramente!  
Perché sono delusi dalla vita e dalle donne… dentro sono dei BAMBINONI che vogliono essere salvati…  
…Ma ci penserà lei a guarirlo e cambiarlo! Oddio che ROMANTICO!  
Ovviamente poi bisognerà PUNIRLO per essere stato cattivo e avere avuto altre donne…_  
–Ma avete appena detto che vorreste anche voi un uomo che ha avuto molte donne…  
_Certo! Però va punito lo stesso! Ho il mio ORGOGLIO, io!  
Dopodichè si vive felici e contenti! Ecco, guarda, si baciano!  
Naturalmente lei gli farà il MUSO e la PREDICA e poi andrà con un altro per rendergli pan per focaccia…_  
–Ma lui non ha fatto niente di male… e non sta succedendo nient…  
_Non capisci niente. Non sai leggere tra le righe.  
Anch'io farei così con un uomo.  
Poi lo perdonerei e saremmo felici…  
A parte occasionali miei ritorni di gelosia in cui gli rinfaccio tutto e lui mi chiede perdono in ginocchio…  
Ah! Se lo merita! Così impara a fare il bel tenebroso!  
Dio, quanto AMO i bei tenebrosi…_  
–Ragazze… eh eh… credo proprio che non abbiamo guardato lo stesso film. E che dovreste chiarirvi un po' le idee. Comunque è stato interessante. Arrivederci.  
_Che tipa strana!  
Ma era una ragazza o no? Sembrava che avesse la nostra età ma parlava da VECCHIA!  
Lasciatela perdere… non sa come sia un vero uomo…  
URK! Sarebbe QUELLO che sta venendo a prenderla all'uscita?  
O mamma! Che SPLENDORE!  
Lo voglio! Voglio portarmelo a casa!  
Come fa una così ad avere un tipo del genere?  
Scommetto che è perfido.  
E che ha avuto un tenebroso passato…_


	2. Chapter 2

**1– Sulla panchina del parco**

Non è giusto. No, anzi. Fa proprio schifo.  
Vogliono tutti qualcosa da me.  
La vita dovrebbe essere più facile quando si hanno otto anni.  
Mi _sembra_ vagamente di ricordare che quando ero più piccolo nessuno mi chiedeva nulla… niente compiti, niente comportati bene. Allora sì che doveva essere uno spasso. Poi cresci e tutto peggiora.  
_Ci sono anche dei vantaggi, però. Almeno puoi camminare con le tue gambe._  
Almeno posso camminare con le mie gambe. Però poi una volta che impari a camminare tutti _pretendono_ che tu lo faccia.  
Tutta questa roba da studiare! Tutti questi compiti da fare! Quando posso giocare con i miei amici? Mi danno del cocco della maestra! Ma se lascio perdere i compiti per dimostrargli che non è vero, poi prendo brutti voti e mia madre mi chiude in casa…  
Non è colpa mia se non capisco le spiegazioni! È quella _vecchia bacucca_ che non spiega bene!  
Non mi impegno in storia e in matematica… ah! E a chi importa della storia e della matematica? A che servono nella vita la storia e la matematica? Perché non ci insegnano cose veramente utili come… come…  
_Come i videogiochi?_  
Ecco! Esatto! I videogiochi! Quelli sì che serve conoscerli! L'altro ieri non sapevo come far funzionare l'ultimo uscito e mi hanno preso in giro! La mamma pensa solo a farmi andare in buone scuole… se studio, non gliene importa niente che io sia felice o infelice! Non capisce proprio come ci si sente ad avere la mia età! Anch'io ho una _vita sociale_!  
_Ah, certo. Dei ragazzini che ti prendono in giro per qualunque cosa sono davvero degli amici da tenersi stretti._  
E allora? Chi non viene preso in giro? È normale per tutti. È così che si cresce e si diventa forti. Per esempio c'è Kimio che balbetta sempre… e nessuno lo lascia in pace. Gli rovesciano gli acquerelli e gli rubano la merenda… mi fa venire un nervoso. Perché non si difende?  
_Perché tu non lo difendi?_  
Io? Certo! Così prenderebbero di mira anche me! E a me NESSUNO mi difenderebbe, ci si può star certi! Sono tutti dei vigliacchi! In fondo è colpa sua… perché è debole. Sopporta tutto. Se solo reagisse lo lascerebbero in pace. Perché non li picchia?  
_Forse non è così che è fatto?_  
Dovrebbe esserlo. Non ci si può permettere di essere deboli. O di essere diversi dagli altri. Il mondo è cattivo. Dobbiamo essere cattivi anche noi. È l'unico modo per sopravvivere.  
_Davvero?_  
Mio padre lo dice sempre. Bisogna pensare a se stessi. Perché nessun altro penserà a noi.  
_Magari perché anche a loro è stato insegnato che dovevano pensare a se stessi._  
In effetti…  
_Chissà se i grandi pensano che chi ha fame e non ha una casa se lo merita perché è debole?_  
Papà lo dice, a volte... io penso che… non sia giusto… ma se lo dice papà… be'… io…  
_Alla fine non è per questo che tante cose vanno male? Che forse gli adulti non capiscono sempre i bambini? Che ci sono la miseria, le guerre? Perché tutti si lamentano e pensano solo a se stessi?_

_Perché tutti pensano che nessuno li capisca ma non cercano di capire gli altri?_  
Be'… sì… forse… ma cosa posso farci, IO?  
_Chissà. Forse cominciare a pensare con la tua testa e andare controcorrente?_  
…Io lo so che la mamma vuole solo che diventi una persona perbene. E lo so che la maestra non mi odia.  
E so anche che non è giusto che Kimio sia preso in giro… è solo che… ecco… ho paura. Quelli sono gli unici amici che ho. Se mi mettessi contro di loro nessuno mi aiuterebbe e resterei solo…  
_Forse anche loro pensano la stessa cosa. Magari se vedono che qualcuno comincia a comportarsi bene… prenderanno coraggio anche loro e staranno dalla tua parte._  
Però non posso esserne sicuro.  
_No. Bisogna rischiare._  
Cosa ci guadagno, alla fine?  
_Forse solo un po' di rispetto per te stesso. Forse… dei veri amici._  
Va bene. Ci proverò. Oggi studierò senza lamentarmi. E dirò a tutti che se qualcuno maltratta Kimio… dovrà vedersela con _me_.  
Però… fa bene sfogarsi e buttare fuori i tuoi pensieri! Ti fa sentire meglio! A volte senti una _voce_ nella testa che ti dice esattamente quello che vorresti sentirti dire… allora è vero quello che dicono della coscienza, in fondo?  
–Tu che ne dici, bimbo?  
–Wah…  
–Eh, beato te che sei PICCOLO e non hai pensieri! Io invece è ora che scappi a casa… altrimenti chi la sente mia madre! Ciao, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**4– Sul cornicione**

–Sei certo di volerlo fare?  
_E tu sei certo di volermi fermare?_  
–In realtà prima di decidere vorrei sentire cos'hai da dire.  
_Andiamo. È la solita storia. Proprio come nei film. Tu che mi fai parlare, io che intuisco e cerco di scattare, tu che mi blocchi… può finire in due modi. O scoppio a piangere, scendo di qui e ci abbracciamo, oppure premo il pulsante ed è finita. Cosa credi che succederà? Non sei un po' stanco del solito copione?_  
–Credo che questo non sia un film. Anche quella gente di sotto è vera. Tu comunque… come credi che andrà a finire?  
_In realtà non lo so. Può essere che sia salito quassù… proprio per scoprirlo. So solo che sono stanco. Tanto stanco…_  
–Stanco di cosa, amico? Non trovi che anche questa sia un po' una frase da film? Stanco del mondo che non cambia mai, stanco del mondo che cambia troppo in fretta…  
_Stanco che tutto sia sempre così prevedibile… o così imprevedibile…_  
–Già. E questa situazione, quale delle due cose è?  
_Immagino che lo scoprirò soltanto quando sarà finita…_  
–Quando sarà finita non potrai scoprire più niente. Non potrai sapere più niente. _Kaputt_, amico. Non ci sarai più.  
_Non credi nell'aldilà, dunque?_  
–Tu ci credi?  
_Non lo so più. Forse voglio controllare di persona. Anche l'inferno… penso sarebbe comunque un miglioramento rispetto ad ora…_  
–Pensi, non sai, vuoi scoprire… mi sembra che non sappia neanche tu bene perché sei qui.  
_Forse no._  
–E ciononostante vuoi farlo lo stesso.  
_Sì._  
–O forse vuoi che qualcuno ti spieghi perché non dovresti farlo?  
_Sì…_  
–Certe volte è proprio strano il nostro modo di chiedere aiuto, vero? Invece di salutare qualcuno per strada e invitarlo a bere qualcosa, dobbiamo salire quassù e fare paura agli altri… perché solo così pensiamo che si accorgeranno della nostra esistenza.  
_Noi, dici. Anche tu hai fatto qualcosa del genere?_  
–No. Ma a volte anch'io sono stato tentato di fare follie per riuscire a entrare in contatto con qualcuno. So come ci si sente quando ci si crede così disperatamente soli. E ci sono state anche volte in cui ho pensato di farla finita. Sparire nel nulla e non soffrire più... oppure scoprire che tutto quanto aveva un senso comunque, anche se dovrai scoprirlo dall'inferno…  
_Per questo sei quassù con me? Anche questa è una frase da copione. Io non sono te…_  
–No. Io infatti non ho mai pensato di farla finita in _questo_ modo.  
_E ora mi dirai che vuoi essere mio amico… che andremo insieme a mangiarci una bistecca, e altre bugie del genere… mi racconterai qualche evento strappalacrime della tua vita e io mi commuoverò… mi tirerai giù, mi consegnerai alla polizia o agli strizzacervelli e sparirai… magari verrai qualche volta a trovarmi e dirai che è stato per il mio bene… e ti sentirai tutto orgoglioso di aver salvato qualcuno, mentre per me ricomincerà tutto come prima. Anzi, peggio di prima._  
–Se ti assicurassi che non andrà così non mi crederesti. Dunque?  
_Tu non vuoi veramente salvare ME… vuoi solo che non muoia nessuno…_  
–Non mi sembra poco. D'altra parte… tu ora mi dirai che non ti capisco e non so niente di te, e anche se provassi a capirti non ci riuscirei e comunque sarebbe una menzogna… però intanto continuerai a parlare con me e non premerai quel pulsante, non è vero?  
_È probabile… già._  
–Allora io potrei dirti che tutta quella gente là sotto può non essere d'accordo con la tua idea. Che non si merita che tu decida al suo posto. Però non ti interesserebbe, giusto? In questo momento t'importa solo di te.  
_Per tutta la vita mi sono preoccupato solo degli altri. E non ho mai ricevuto niente in cambio. È così sbagliato aver bisogno che qualcuno ti presti attenzione?_  
–Non so che dirti. Forse no. Forse sì… se non puoi vivere senza.  
_Qualcuno può?_  
–Anche questa è una domanda difficile. Non credo che ci sia una sola risposta giusta.  
_Sei strano, come soccorritore._  
–Non ho voglia di soccorrere un caso disperato. Devo solo capire se tu lo sei. Certo… adesso l'attenzione ce l'hai. Però è solo perché fai paura.  
_Meglio di niente._  
–Ma non è questo che vorresti, vero? Vorresti qualcuno che ti stesse vicino anche senza che tu debba costringerlo.  
_Te l'ho già detto. Se mi dici che quello sei tu… non ci credo._  
–Hai così poca fiducia in te stesso?  
_Non è questo. È che ci ho provato in tutti i modi… ed è sempre stato inutile._  
–Ma non potrai star qui per sempre. E non vuoi davvero farla finita… o l'avresti già fatto. Io non posso convincerti che non ne vale la pena, se tu non te ne convinci da solo. Non posso metterti in testa che la vita è degna di essere vissuta. Devi crederci tu. E non saprai mai se mi interesso davvero a te… finché avrai quella minaccia tra le mani.  
_Anche questo è vero. Ma non ho già…_  
–Rischiato abbastanza? Amato abbastanza? Fatto abbastanza? Senti. Non mi hai raccontato niente della tua vita. Non so cosa ti abbia fatto tanto male da portarti qui. E non m'interessa neanche saperlo. Però… credo che in certe cose non sia mai abbastanza. Non puoi aspettarti di dare tanto, ricevere tanto in cambio e poi smettere quando ti fa comodo. E neanche puoi dire che non è giusto. La vita non è un libro contabile.  
_Cos'è allora?_  
–Ci credi se ti dico che bisogna semplicemente viverla per scoprirlo?  
_Io… non me ne sento più la forza._  
–Ascolta… togliti quella roba di dosso. Scendi di sotto. La forza può passare ma può anche tornare.  
_Non trovi… che anche questo sia un finale un po' da film?_  
–Nessuno ha detto che i finali da film siano necessariamente i peggiori.

_«Stanno scendendo! Stanno uscendo! L'uomo che ha fermato il misterioso suicida rifiuta ancora di essere inquadrato, mentre la popolazione tira un sospiro di sollievo…»_  
–Indietro. Lasciatelo stare.  
_Ora cosa pensi che succederà?_  
–Chissà, amico. È la vita.  
_Con quella bomba avrei potuto radere al suolo l'intera città. Almeno dopo si sarebbero ricordati il mio nome. Ma tu non lo racconterai a nessuno, vero? Ho perso la mia occasione di diventare famoso. E anche tu… non sapranno mai che li hai salvati tutti._  
–Capita. È la vita.  
_Sei davvero un tipo strano per essere un soccorritore._  
–Mai detto il contrario. Allora… con tutto 'sto parlare mi è venuta fame... vogliamo andare a prenderci sul serio una bistecca o qualcosa del genere al bar?


	4. Chapter 4

**2– All'ospedale**

–Ci vieni spesso qui?  
–Ah? Sì… tre o quattro volte l'anno… a volte anche di più. E tu… sei qui per lo stesso motivo?  
–No, in realtà no. Mi siedo solo a leggere un po' il giornale. E a vedere la gente che passa.  
–Ma hai qualcuno ricoverato… che vieni a trovare?  
–No.  
–Ah…  
–Mi credi matto, vero? In realtà… mi piace questo posto. Ci tira una bella aria. Vorrei anche partecipare più attivamente… purtroppo sono impossibilitato.  
–Hai paura degli aghi?  
–No. Si tratta di un'impossibilità fisica.  
–Non hai passato la visita medica? Eppure mi sembri in forma…  
–Grazie. Però l'apparenza a volte inganna. Effettivamente ti invidio. Molte volte cerco di rendermi utile al mio prossimo… modestamente forse in un paio di casi ci sono anche riuscito… ma credo che quelli come te siano veri eroi.  
–Eh eh… mi lusinghi. In effetti non è una cosa che avevo premeditato. Mi ci sono ritrovato dentro del tutto per caso. Quando mio padre ha avuto bisogno di un intervento piuttosto serio. Ero l'unico che poteva aiutarlo. È stato così che ho scoperto di avere un gruppo sanguigno raro. Una persona su diecimila, mi hanno detto… e c'erano pazienti che non trovavano facilmente un donatore e dovevano soffrirne… così ho pensato che se potevo fare qualcosa per aiutare altri che stavano male come papà… be', non mi ritengo un tipo molto coraggioso, ma eccomi qui. E vengo ogni volta che mi chiamano.  
–E oggi è una di quelle volte?  
–Sì. Per una bambina leucemica. Ha bisogno di trasfusioni regolari. A seconda dei casi, forse potrei essere chiamato anche come donatore per il trapianto. Ho paura, ma… come potrei tirarmi indietro?  
–Sei un bravo ragazzo. Come pensavo.  
–Sono uno come tanti.  
–Vuol dire che ci sono tanti bravi ragazzi. La cosa mi consola. Sai, tempo fa… anch'io sono stato salvato da qualcuno generoso come te. Avrei voluto restituire il favore, quando ne ho avuto l'occasione. Non potere… mi ha fatto star male.  
–Non puoi proprio…  
–No. Purtroppo è fuori questione.  
–Ma ci saranno altri modi in cui puoi ricambiare.  
–Sì, forse. Però… poter concedere una parte della propria vita… una parte del proprio corpo… è qualcosa che invidierò sempre a chi ha la possibilità di farlo. Ho fatto una promessa e non ho potuto mantenerla… anche se non per colpa mia. Ma soprattutto…  
–…Soprattutto?…  
–Tu sei fortunato… perché puoi concedere una parte della tua fragilità umana. Tutti gli esseri umani devono fare i conti col fatto che la loro vita è limitata… che un giorno, forse anche prima di quanto se l'aspettano, dovranno morire. E quelli che nonostante ciò riescono a sacrificarsi per gli altri, a regalare parte del poco che hanno… sono veramente grandi. Se esistono degli esseri superiori… ho sempre pensato che avrebbero molto più da dare, ma un loro dono non avrebbe lo stesso valore. Perché non costerebbe nulla. Non sarebbe un sacrificio.  
–…Tu dici?… Ehm… non so se ti seguo bene… è un ragionamento troppo profondo per me. Comunque… a parer mio… ecco…  
–Spara pure.  
–Non so… se io ricevessi aiuto da qualcuno, certo lo apprezzerei se quella persona avesse dovuto fare un sacrificio per me… ma ne sarei grato comunque. In realtà, non mi piacerebbe molto pensare che tutti devono scomodarsi e soffrire per aiutarmi. Dopo un po' mi verrebbe fatto di non chiedere più nulla a nessuno. E anche a me non costa poi tanto venire qui per un prelievo ogni pochi mesi. Non credo che il valore di un'azione si misuri dalla rinuncia… ma soltanto da quanto effettivamente è utile agli altri.  
–…Non l'avevo mai vista in questo modo.  
–E poi… cosa ne so io di cosa costa a qualcuno fare qualcosa per me? Come posso giudicare? Magari anche chi sembra tanto superiore soffre dentro di sé e si finge allegro, oppure ha faticato per diventare bravo o ricco e adesso dà quello che ha guadagnato… oppure ha rinunciato a qualcos'altro per quello che mi sta dando, in passato. Sai, io non sono particolarmente religioso… ma ci sono molte fedi dove gli esseri superiori, dei, angeli o come li chiami… non sono grandi tanto perché possono tutto, ma perché sono disposti a dare tutto, a condividere tutto con gli umani… anche sacrificando se stessi, a volte.  
–Già. In effetti, i miei vecchi erano cattolici.  
–Quindi alla fine… be'… credo che siamo tutti nella stessa barca… chiunque siamo, fragili o no. Anche chi sembra forte… un superuomo… avrà le sue debolezze… e avrà bisogno dell'aiuto degli altri, anche se magari in altri modi… quello che conta è essere tutti disposti a darci una mano.  
–L'avevo detto. Sei davvero un gran bravo ragazzo.  
–Ma no… è solo…  
DING DING  
–Ah… questo è il segnale di entrare per me. Scusa, mi stanno chiamando.  
–Non ti preoccupare. Vai, vai pure a fare la tua buona azione.  
–Magari finiamo il discorso quando esco.  
–Mi piacerebbe. Ma, sai, è possibile che chiamino anche me prima che tu abbia finito. Vedi, il padre di quella bambina che sei venuto ad aiutare… è una persona importante. Uno scienziato che sta per scoprire un carburante ecologico rivoluzionario. E io sono la sua guardia del corpo. Nel caso ci sia un attentato proprio quando viene a trovare la piccola in ospedale… da parte di gente non ancora pronta a rinunciare al potere petrolifero.  
–Io… non lo sapevo.  
–Sai com'è. Anche i superuomini devono fare la loro parte e trovare qualcosa da dare.  
–Come?  
–Niente. Vai. Devo dire che oggi è stata una giornata migliore di quanto mi aspettassi. Ho conosciuto una brava persona. E ho imparato qualcosa. Mi hai fatto riflettere. Chissà, forse ci rivedremo ancora da queste parti.  
–In realtà mi hai fatto riflettere anche tu. Ci vediamo, amico.


	5. Chapter 5

**5– Davanti al mare**

Quel giorno, più degli altri, soffrivo di solitudine.  
Riku era lontano. Mettere su famiglia non è facile di questi tempi e noi non nuotiamo nell'oro, quindi aveva dovuto accettare un lavoro all'estero. I miei non avevano voluto più vedermi dopo che ero scappata di casa per sposare uno spiantato… ugualmente le mie amiche… ci eravamo trasferiti solo dalla parte opposta della città, era stato solo un cambio di quartiere, ma per me era come se tutto il mondo si fosse intromesso tra me e la mia vecchia vita.  
Quello che avevo scoperto era che essere soli è dura… lavorare per costruirsi una nuova vita è dura… imparare a fare una miriade di cose nuove è duro e non è per niente rapido… e che se ti fermi a piangere nessuno ti coccola o ti toglie il lavoro di mano come quando eri piccola. Hai pianto, ti sei sfogata, okay, di nuovo al lavoro. È normale, in fondo. Non avrei dovuto lamentarmi. Avevo promesso a Riku che sarei stata forte. Per questo era riuscito a partire a cuor leggero pur sapendo di lasciarmi senza aiuto. Ma mi ero conosciuta meno forte e coraggiosa di quello che io stessa credevo. Non avevo nessuno con cui parlare. Non sapevo letteralmente dove mettere le mani, per tante cose. Mi sentivo stupida, goffa… e anche infantile per le volte che avrei voluto solo lamentarmi o scappare via. Era un po' come essere in gabbia.  
Non sarei mai voluta davvero tornare indietro, no! Avevo scelto di seguire Riku lasciando una famiglia ricca, e non me me pentivo. Ma era come sentirsi contemporaneamente una bambina che non riesce a diventare adulta e un'adulta stanca di essere trattata come una bambina. Neanche le piccole cose belle di ogni giorno riuscivano più a farmi sorridere. Avevo bisogno di pensare.  
Così quel pomeriggio avevo lasciato tutto ed ero venuta a sedermi sul molo. Non sapevo neanch'io bene il perché. Forse avevo bisogno di guardare nella direzione in cui sapevo che si trovava Riku. Chissà se lui aveva le stesse difficoltà là dov'era andato? Al telefono era laconico, diceva soltanto sempre «Tutto bene». Certo, per non farmi preoccupare. Però lui non era molto bravo ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti. E in fondo non stava molto a soffrire per le cose sbagliate. Si faceva coraggio, si gettava tutto dietro le spalle e andava avanti. E si aspettava probabilmente che facessi così anch'io.  
Del resto, per me la cosa non era molto diversa. Anch'io preferivo dirgli che tutto andava bene e nient'altro. Non volevo che mi giudicasse una viziata incapace figlia di papà… come in realtà purtroppo ero. Mi dispiaceva di non essere alla sua altezza. Lui si era sempre mantenuto da solo. Un giorno, prima o poi… avrebbe capito che ero troppo diversa da lui. Cos'avrebbe fatto allora? Si sarebbe pentito di avermi sposata?  
E poi, proprio quel giorno avevo scoperto una cosa che non sapevo proprio se dirgli o come dirgli. Ero incinta.  
Un figlio proprio adesso… normalmente avrei gioito, ma in quelle condizioni non facevo che preoccuparmi. Non avevamo abbastanza soldi per mantenerci lavorando in due, come avremmo fatto con un'altra bocca da sfamare? Riku sarebbe stato contento? Oppure mi avrebbe dato la colpa di accollargli nuove responsabilità? Ma soprattutto… io che non avevo mai badato a nessuno, che non ero capace di badare a nessuno, neanche a me stessa… che razza di madre sarei stata? Ero quasi certa che avrei fatto soffrire quella creatura…  
O forse era tutto nella mia testa. Mi sembrava di sentire la voce di Riku canzonarmi dolcemente: «Minaho, fai sempre di una mosca un elefante».  
Sì, lo so. Ma le mosche mi fanno paura. Gli elefanti anche, Riku. E nessuno può scacciarli per me come una volta.  
Buffo cosa succede dentro di te quando stai male, stai male davvero. Soffrivo di non avere nessuno con cui sfogarmi. Ma se in quel momento mi si fosse avvicinato qualcuno, chiunque, per parlare del più e del meno, credo che gli avrei dato addosso. Perfino se si fosse trattato di mia madre che voleva far pace, le avrei ringhiato «Cosa vuoi, brutta vecchia?».  
Quando quell'uomo si avvicinò ebbi un sussulto di paura. Mi avevano sempre avvertito di stare alla larga dal porto perché ci lavorano dei brutti ceffi, e quello… beh… aveva una stazza mai vista. Doveva essere straniero. Per un attimo pensai che avrei pagato il mio capriccio di voler andare in un posto del genere da sola… vidi i fotogrammi di un sacco di fini atroci e tutti che si radunavano sulla mia bara con aria di sufficienza dicendo «Se l'è cercata».  
Ma lui non fece niente. Non disse niente. Si limitò a sedersi non lontano da me, col peso del suo corpo massiccio che incurvava le assi del molo. Ricordo forse perfino di avergli lanciato uno sguardo astioso, quando mi fu un po' passata la paura. Non volevo nessuno con cui parlare. Non volevo fare amicizie. E di certo non volevo nessuno che mi facesse la predica.  
Ma non mi guardava nemmeno. Sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, con lo sguardo fisso lontano. In realtà, forse quando mi aveva visto era stato perfino un po' stupito di trovarmi lì. Quello doveva essere un suo posto abituale dove venire a riflettere. Magari l'avevo invaso. Magari ne era stato contrariato. O forse aveva pensato da subito che non gli dava fastidio dividerlo con me. Con un'altra persona che voleva solo starsene lì senza l'obbligo di parlare con nessuno.  
So di essere egoista… egoista da far schifo… so di non essere affatto umile e di non avere la necessaria pazienza per imparare… so di pensare solo a me stessa… in questo momento, per quanto Riku possa faticare a sua volta, me ne vergogno ma vorrei semplicemente averlo qui ad ascoltarmi e a pensare soltanto a me! Ma so bene che non è possibile… e che lo deprimerei soltanto… so che le mie lagne devono essere una gran noia da ascoltare per chiunque. Se il mio bambino mi sta ascoltando adesso, magari anche lui sarà già stufo. Però… non è giusto! Non è affatto, giusto, ecco!  
Lui gettò un sassolino in acqua. Rimbalzò parecchie volte prima di affondare. Non so neanche io quante.  
Riku è un uomo buono. Non se ne possono trovare di migliori. Ma a volte mi chiedo se mi capisca davvero. Certo, sa i sacrifici che mi ha chiesto. Non è stupido. Sa anche che mi sono costati. Eppure… si rende conto esattamente di quanto mi costi? Ha fatto di tutto per insegnarmi a vivere nel suo mondo, ma la sua stessa premura mi fa sentire inadeguata… inferiore a lui. Lui forse non lo immagina perché se fosse al mio posto gli sembrerebbe un'assurdità… questi pensieri _cattivi_ una persona buona come lui non li concepisce. Quando avevo vestiti eleganti, belle scarpe, una pettinatura alla moda, vedevo l'ammirazione nei suoi occhi ogni volta che mi guardava. Anch'io lo ammiravo per il suo carattere, per la sua buona volontà. Non potrei mai amare una persona che non stimo. Ma ora che mi ha vista così scialba, così imbranata… mi ammirerà ancora? E se non mi ammira più, non smetterà di amarmi? Alla fine, che cosa c'è di tanto degno in me perché qualcuno debba scegliermi… a parte le mie capacità? E quelle non sono un gran che. Cerco di migliorare, ma più vado avanti e più strada mi sembra di avere ancora da fare. Sono cosciente dei miei difetti… e se lo sono io, quanto lo sarà di più lui? Non dice nulla… o quasi… ma cosa pensa? A dire il vero, qualche volta temo che sia andato oltreoceano proprio per non vedermi più.  
Le mie radici sono da un'altra parte… le mie foglie, temo che stiano appassendo… chi sono io? Che ne sarà di me?  
Quel tipo continuava ostinatamente a tacere. A dire il vero, ormai cominciavo a trovare la cosa un po' irritante. Mi stava ignorando? Non si chiedeva cosa ci facevo lì? D'altra parte, però… dovevo ammettere di essergliene grata. Forse anche lui si sentiva fuori posto in questo paese? Magari non parlava la nostra lingua, e per questo stava zitto. Avrei voluto parlargli per prima, ma alla sola idea mi vergognavo terribilmente.  
Se questa fosse una di quelle storie che si vedono in televisione, dovrei buttar fuori tutto quello che mi opprime e tornarmene a casa rinfrancata. Ma non succederà così… e anche se succedesse, so che durerebbe solo pochi attimi. Quindi cosa mi aspetto? Anche se questo sconosciuto fosse gentile con me, cosa otterrei se non un sollievo momentaneo?  
Riku… quanto sono ancora lontana dall'immagine che tu vorresti avere di me? Quanta strada devo ancora fare per raggiungerla? Quanto manca? Me lo dirai mai? E mi dirai quando sarò arrivata e potrò smettere di avere paura?  
E quanto sono ancora lontana da me stessa?  
Se non avessi difetti, mi ameresti nonostante i miei difetti? E se invece non riuscissi mai a correggerli, resteresti con me nonostante tutto?  
Sentivo freddo.  
Dove sto andando?  
Cosa voglio veramente?  
In quel momento il mio vicino di posto attirò la mia attenzione. Non con parole: continuava a non dire assolutamente nulla. Alzò un braccio lentamente, indicando un punto verso l'orizzonte.  
E là, tra il cielo e il mare, tra il lontano e il vicino, c'era un gabbiano che disegnava evoluzioni sull'acqua, illuminato da un raggio di sole che aveva aperto le nubi in quel momento.  
Volava in cerchi lenti e veloci, apriva larghe le ali per poi stringerle in picchiata, sfiorava la spuma con la punta dell'ala per poi risalire in alto. Quel giorno il vento era forte, ma le correnti non sembravano impaurirlo. Le sfruttava semplicemente per arrivare dove desiderava, mentre puntava la preda.  
Era bellissimo.  
E non mi venne in mente che mi somigliasse o dovesse somigliarmi, o che fosse la fine dei miei problemi, o che le mie paure non contassero niente di fronte a un simile spettacolo… no, niente del genere. Mentre restavo incantata a guardarlo, per tanto, tanto tempo, pensai una cosa sola.  
_Katsuya…_(1)  
Chiamerò il mio bambino Katsuya.  
Mi sentii incredibilmente più leggera in quel momento. Non volevo neanche pensare al piccolo che avevo in grembo, fino a pochi attimi prima. Ed ora, chissà perché… ero _sicura_ che sarebbe stato un maschio.  
Non ho più rivisto quell'uomo. Non ho mai avuto modo di dirgli quanto gli fossi grata per quel giorno, per il suo silenzio, per quel gesto. E ovviamente, da allora la mia vita è andata avanti più o meno alla stessa maniera. Non molto è cambiato.  
Ma il mio bambino è nato.  
E l'abbiamo chiamato Katsuya.

(1) «Guerriero Vittorioso».


	6. Chapter 6

**7– Al bar**

–È occupato questo posto?  
–Veramente volevo starmene per conto mio.  
–Capisco… ma è l'unico tavolo libero rimasto… le darebbe molto fastidio se mi sedessi lo stesso? Prometto che starò più zitto di una mosca col silenziatore. A meno che non sia lei ad aver voglia di parlare.  
–Uhm.  
–Lo prenderò per un sì.  
–Fa' come ti pare, amico. Se hai tanta voglia di sciacquarti le budella.  
–Solo ogni tanto, gentile messere. Solo ogni tanto. Ho imparato a tenerci alla salute.  
–Buon per te. Vedi solo di farti i fatti tuoi.  
–Brutta giornata?  
–Può essere.  
–…Non bisogna vergognarsi per aver fatto soltanto il proprio dovere.  
–E adesso da dove ti esce questa battuta?  
–Nulla, _sir_. Non intendevo essere indiscreto. Forse è solo che riconosco a occhio i militari. Lo sono stato anch'io… in un certo senso, lo sono ancora.  
–In un certo senso?  
–Difficile da spiegare.  
–Ah. Si vede che non hai idea di COME è davvero. Se fosse tutta questione di una brutta giornata, basterebbe aspettare il giorno dopo.  
–Immagino di sì.

–…  
–Di'. Cosa faresti se sapessi… di avere solo un mese di vita?  
–Domanda difficile. Non morirei, immagino.  
–Voglio dire, se non avessi proprio altra scelta.  
–Stessa cosa. Non morirei.  
–Se si potesse rispondere così.  
–È malato, _sir_?  
–Non tecnicamente. Ma tra un mese mi rimandano al fronte.  
–Non è proprio la stessa cosa…  
–Come se lo fosse. L'ultima volta mi sono beccato una bomba quasi in faccia. Sono stato mesi in ospedale anche solo per riprendere a camminare. E ora che non sono ancora del tutto in forma, vogliono che torni lì. È una condanna a morte sicura.  
–In effetti non è una cosa simpatica. Ma io non getterei così presto la spugna, fossi in lei.  
–E che altro posso farci? Oltre a ubriacarmi. Non l'ho voluta io questa guerra. Non me ne frega niente del motivo per cui stanno combattendo. Terreni petroliferi o altro. Mi sono arruolato perché non avevo soldi. Non sapevo fare nessun altro mestiere. E ciononostante non ho saputo proteggere tre miei compagni in quell'attacco. Un attimo stavamo ridendo insieme… e quello dopo puf, spariti. Non voglio certo buttar via così la mia vita. Certi giorni viene da pensare…  
–…Ma perché è toccato proprio a me di essere me?  
–Ecco, appunto. A te non viene mai voglia di essere qualcun altro?  
–Oh, certo. Non può neanche immaginare QUANTE volte, _sir_. Ma in definitiva… qualcun altro chi?  
–Mah. Magari qualcuno che sappia fare un mestiere diverso dal soldato. Magari qualcuno che sappia fare qualcosa della sua vita. E che riesca a non farsi trovare dalla morte quando viene a cercarlo.  
–Penso che chiunque possa essere tutto quello che vuole. Bisogna solo avere abbastanza immaginazione. È come recitare.  
–E pensi che in questo modo si possano fregare anche le bombe? O le malattie? Recitando?  
–Forse basta crederci tanto da diventare davvero quel che desideri essere. Forse in questo modo anche tutto il mondo ti crede. Come quando fai immedesimare il pubblico dal palcoscenico.  
–Un po' troppo fantastico per me. E dove starebbe la fregatura?  
–Ah, la fregatura è che se credi davvero a quello che sei diventato, allora non sei più qualcun altro. Hai solo cambiato te stesso. E allora non è detto che tu riesca a nasconderti.  
–Insomma, la morale sarebbe… che puoi trasformarti, ma non puoi sfuggire a te stesso.  
–O il contrario. Non puoi sfuggire a te stesso ma puoi trasformarti.  
–Har. Ben detto. Sei un tipo acuto. Dopotutto mi stai simpatico. Ti offro da bere.  
–Alla sua salute.  
–E dammi del tu. Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome.  
–Lo faccio apposta. La morte non può trovarmi se non sa chi sono.  
–Giusto.  
–Le dirò solo soprannome e numero di matricola.


	7. Chapter 7

**6– La pappa pronta**

–Ancora tu? Ma quante volte ti ho detto di non aspettarmi sulla soglia del ristorante?

–E che vuol dire quell'aria da mendicante? Pensi forse che ti basti guardarmi così e stare in silenzio perché ti dia da mangiare?

–E non sei NEANCHE un mio amico. Se fossi lui travestito lo saprei. Non hai la faccia abbastanza da scemo.

–Qualcuno deve averti viziato di brutto. Guarda che con me non attacca. Se vuoi il pranzo te lo devi guadagnare. Devi lavorare. Non tengo mica le mie succulente cosce di pollo comprate coi MIEI sudati guadagni per regalarle a chi capita.

–No. Fila via. Che hai da guardare? Non è roba per te. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi cosiddetti servigi qui. E devi imparare che non puoi aspettarti di trovare sempre la pappa pronta. Lo faccio anche per il tuo bene.

–Ah, lo so, probabilmente hai dei figli affamati che piangono da qualche parte. E allora? Non credi che la stessa cosa valga anche per tutti gli altri? È un mondo duro. Ognuno deve badare a se stesso. Se vi sfamassi tutti quanti, starei fresco. E allora chi darebbe da mangiare a ME, eh? Tu no di certo. Quelli come te sono tutti opportunisti.

–…Senti. Che ci posso fare? Tu vieni qui da me come se fossi il Padreterno in persona e potessi risolvere tutti i tuoi problemi. E probabilmente lo pensi davvero. In fondo, una volta che si ha la pancia piena tutto va meglio, vero? Su questo siamo d'accordo… se no non avrei aperto questo locale.

–Ma non posso aiutare solo te. Non sarebbe ETICO.

–E comunque tu ti fidi troppo del prossimo. Che fai se qualcuno a cui chiedi da mangiare ti scuoia con un coltellino la prossima volta? Che ne sai che non lo farò io? Magari sono un sadico e potrebbe venirmi in mente di servirti come portata principale. Nessuno se ne accorgerebbe. Ne ho MANGIATI io di tuoi simili ai tempi che facevo la fame.

–Piantala di guardarmi in quel modo. Non mi sento in colpa. Non sono un cannibale. Si fa quel che si deve per sopravvivere. Anche tu dovresti. Vai, vai. Segui la legge di natura…

–E non strizzarmi gli occhi… sei anche bello grasso… chissà in quante altre cucine fai la questua… mi ricordi un maiale che avevo a casa…

–Oooh, e va bene! Entra, svergognato! Un po' di ritagli di carne te li trovo! Ma sia chiaro… in cambio voglio che ti occupi dei topi del magazzino, capito? Non pretendere di non lavorare e avere la pappa pronta!  
–Meow!  
–Credo proprio che ti chiamerò Little Britain…


	8. Chapter 8

**8– Sui binari**

–Non starà pensando di dormire qui?  
–Uh? Buonasera. Be', c'è poco da fare. Ho perso l'ultimo treno di mezzanotte (2) e non ho spiccioli per dormire fuori. Anche lei è nelle stesse condizioni, giusto?  
–Più o meno. A me non importa dove dormo. Ma è una notte freddina… potrebbe prendersi un malanno.  
–Anche lei, se è per questo. Straniero, vero? Non si è ancora abituato ai nostri orari?  
–Qualcosa del genere. Credo che non mi ci abituerò neanche in un milione di anni… ma in realtà volevo solo un posto tranquillo dove riflettere. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Un po' di spiccioli comunque io li ho. Se vuole possiamo andare insieme in un locale qui vicino che conosco. Beviamo qualcosa e ci facciamo dare un paio di brande per stanotte nel retrobottega. Poi me li restituirà.  
–Non approfitterei mai… ci siamo appena conosciuti…  
–Non si faccia problemi. E poi, se qualche poliziotto la vedesse così potrebbe prenderla per un barbone. Passerebbe un brutto quarto d'ora.  
–In effetti… d'accordo, vorrà dire che approfitterò della sua gentilezza. Però con l'intesa che la ripagherò.  
–Naturalmente. Forza, non è lontano da qui.  
–Almeno presentiamoci. Così potrò dire a mia moglie che ho fatto tardi per bere con un amico. Mi chiamo Matsuo, Matsuo Hidetani. Piacere.  
–Piacere mio.

–Yawn… che ore saranno?  
–Dovresti bere un po' meno. Hai già l'aria piuttosto abbattuta senza aggiungerci anche l'alcol. Domani sarai uno straccio. Come farai col lavoro?  
–Ooh, non ti prerc… precorc… precoccuupare, amico. Tuuuuutto a posto, sai.  
–Tutto a posto perché al lavoro non devi andarci, vero? Ti hanno licenziato?  
–…Come fai a saperlo?  
–Solo una supposizione. Mi sembrava strano che una persona con un abito così elegante passasse la notte sulle panchine della stazione. In realtà non era perché non avessi i soldi, giusto? Semplicemente non ti andava di tornare a casa.  
–Huff… io..  
–Non volevo essere importuno.  
–…No. Hai ragione. Non volevo affrontare mia moglie con una notizia del genere. Non che non mi avrebbe capito… è la donna più gentile e comprensiva del mondo… ma è proprio per questo che non me la sento. Abbiamo tre figli piccoli e lei fa già così tanti sacrifici. Con che faccia posso presentarmi a dirle che non potremo più contare sul mio stipendio?  
–Cosa è successo di preciso?  
–Non è stata colpa mia.– La mano si contrae sul bicchiere. –Ho sempre fatto il mio lavoro più coscienziosamente possibile. Ma c'è crisi, bisogna ridimensionare il personale, e io ero tra quelli con meno anzianità di servizio. Così, da un momento all'altro e senza un vero motivo, eccomi in mezzo a una strada. Sempre perché sono favoriti solo i raccomandati… Questo mondo non è giusto.  
–So che per molte persone è così. Però… è DAVVERO quello che ti è capitato?  
–Cosa ti fa pensare che non lo sia?  
–In realtà niente. Se non forse il tuo atteggiamento. È come se fossi TU quello convinto che non sia vero.  
Il volto sospettoso, sulla difensiva, si ammorbidisce dopo un attimo. Rilascia la testa sulla mano arruffandosi i capelli. –…Be'… forse è così. Me lo sto chiedendo. Certo che sei perspicace, tu.  
–Me lo dicono in tanti.  
–È da oggi pomeriggio… quando ho ricevuto la notizia… che mi chiedo con chi devo prendermela. È soltanto una fatalità, è un'ingiustizia, oppure… è possibile che sia stata in qualche modo colpa mia? Me la sono cercata? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, non sono stato abbastanza preciso… ho convinto i miei superiori di essere sacrificabile? È un inferno. Credimi, nessun inquisitore sarebbe stato più spietato a scavare nella mia vita di quanto sono stato io in queste ultime ore. Mi sono passati per la mente tutti i dettagli degli ultimi tre anni. Quella volta che sono arrivato in ritardo… quell'altra che mi sono ubriacato e ho lavorato coi postumi della sbornia per un giorno intero… forse non sono stato esattamente preciso al cento per cento in tutti i progetti che ho presentato? Ho tralasciato qualcosa? Ho preso un giorno di troppo di permesso per malattia? Continuo a pensarci e ripensarci, ma non sono certo di nulla. Non sono stato un santo, un impiegato impeccabile, certo… ma non ho neanche fatto mai errori gravi… nulla per cui IO avrei licenziato qualcuno al loro posto. Eppure… se almeno potessi lamentarmi di qualcun altro con la coscienza a posto… potrei tornare a casa triste, ma perlomeno a testa alta. Invece, se il responsabile fossi io… non potrei più guardare mia moglie negli occhi. È questo che mi rode.  
–In ogni modo, anche saperlo non cambierebbe nulla.  
–Cambierebbe come mi sento io.  
–Già. Credo di capirti. Ma tutti commettono errori, prima o poi.  
–La differenza è che i miei… quelli di chi è come me… non vengono perdonati.  
–Da te stesso o dagli altri?  
–Non so. Da entrambi. Tutti sembrano disposti ad essere indulgenti con chiunque appartenga al loro gruppo. Ma non tollerano sbagli dai sottoposti. Questo l'ho notato ovunque sono andato. Loro sbagliano come tutti, ma da noi invece pretendono la perfezione. La scusa più valida… per chi comanda è solo uno stupido pretesto. E spesso non ti viene data neanche la possibilità di rimediare. So che sbagliare è semplicemente umano. Ma che speranze ho… vivendo in un mondo che non vuole che io sia umano?

–E comunque… ormai per me è finita. Sono stato licenziato senza referenze. Praticamente, è come se avessero mandato a tutti il messaggio che non so fare il mio lavoro. Nessuno mi assumerà più, in queste condizioni. E alla mia età, tornare a mendicare di porta in porta per farmi dare un posto da uomo delle pulizie… no, non ce la farei. Non ne ho le forze. Non più. Tanto varrebbe che mi avessero ammazzato.  
–Allora cosa pensi di fare? Non puoi non tornare più a casa, questo è certo.  
–Già. Anche questo è vero. Mia moglie… ne morirebbe, se non mi vedesse più. Domani troverò il coraggio di affrontarla. Domani… dopo qualche altro bicchierino. Ma poi?  
–Poi… credo tu sia il tipo che si rimboccherà le maniche e cercherà un altro lavoro. Anche da uomo delle pulizie. E anche se dovessero rifiutarti cento volte. In questo momento sei scoraggiato, ma credo che tu sia il tipo che lotta e si risolleva.  
–Sembri molto sicuro di te, per uno che mi conosce da poche ore. Alla fine… io non sono niente di speciale. Non sono un tipo così eccezionale. Altrimenti, tanto per cominciare non mi sarebbe successo questo.– Lo sguardo si perde nel bicchiere. –Ero fiero di me, sai? Pensavo di essere il migliore a fare il mio lavoro, che nulla avrebbe potuto dare problemi a me o alla mia famiglia. E invece ora ho dovuto sbatterci il muso.  
–Credi che quelli che ce la fanno si sentano eccezionali?– Lo sguardo dello sconosciuto si fa lontano. –Non credo che esistano al mondo persone più eccezionali delle altre. Non ci sono… dei nati privilegiati. Ci sono solo persone normali che cercano di fare del loro meglio. Siamo tutti simili. Le cose capitano e basta. Non è che capitino solo a chi ha la forza per affrontarle. Tante volte non è neanche colpa di nessuno, altrimenti almeno potresti sfogarti picchiando il responsabile. C'è chi affronta la situazione e chi si lascia andare a fondo. A volte vai a fondo anche se hai lottato, e a volte ti risollevi anche senza fare niente… e ho conosciuto tante persone degne, capaci, che non ce l'hanno fatta. Mentre altri che erano scesi veramente in basso sono risaliti ed hanno avuto onori e fama quando meno se l'aspettavano… e a volte non del tutto per merito loro. Anche questo, semplicemente… capita.  
–Vuoi dire che non c'è un senso?… A niente?… Non potrei vivere così.  
–Io so che tu ce la farai.  
–Non…  
–Ce la farai. Perché ami la tua famiglia. Lo sentivo da come parlavi di loro. Ce la farai perché hai tre figli piccoli e una moglie che ti vuol bene e non ti accuserà di quello che è successo. Chi può contare solo su se stesso, chi deve combattere solo per se stesso, può anche lasciarsi andare. Ma tu hai la fortuna di avere qualcuno che ti ama. Devi lottare per loro. E puoi contare su di loro. È questo che ti aiuterà a venirne fuori. Credimi. Io lo so.  
–È… è capitato anche a te qualcosa del genere?…  
–Qualcosa del genere. Mi è capitato di perdere tutto. E di riavere altre cose. Spesso perché ho combattuto. Ma più spesso perché avevo degli amici accanto. Un senso c'è nella vita… solo che a volte non è quello che crediamo noi. È semplicemente la forza che ci dà chi ci ama.  
–Io… credo di capire.  
–Lo sapevi già. L'hai solo dimenticato per un attimo. Non si è forti quando non si cade. E neanche quando si cade e si riesce a rialzarsi. Si è forti… quando si ha un motivo per combattere.  
–Potrei perdere di nuovo.  
–Questo non ti fermerà.  
L'uomo tira su col naso vigorosamente, asciugandosi gli occhi col polsino. Quindi si tira in piedi. –Scusami. Devo andare a telefonare a casa.  
–Era anche ora. Ti ordino un altro drink per quando torni?  
–No. Lei… sarà anche troppo preoccupata per me. E quando tornerò a casa, non voglio essere in uno stato ancora peggiore di questo. Dopotutto dovrò darmi da fare fin da domani. Ma innanzitutto voglio chiederle scusa.  
–Ce la farai.  
–Sei un buon amico, sai.  
Barcolla allontanandosi verso il telefono. Sospiro. Mi alzo e chiedo il conto. Esco lasciando i soldi sul tavolo, più qualcosa per un posto letto fino a domani. È un po' scortese partire senza salutare. Ma di certo Matsuo avrebbe insistito per restituirmi tutto.  
In realtà sono io che sto restituendo qualcosa. Alle persone come lui che mi hanno aiutato a venirne fuori quando è toccato a me vedere tutto buio. Anche lui, quando starà meglio, se ne ricorderà e aiuterà altri. Così va avanti il mondo. Lo so.  
Come so che per lui andrà meglio.  
Non lo incontrerò più sui binari che piange su se stesso. Forse non lo incontrerò più e basta.  
Ma non è detto che poche ore non bastino, per restare amici una vita.

(2) Già. A quanto pare, i giapponesi vivono con la sindrome di Cenerentola… tutti i treni finiscono le corse a mezzanotte, e se perdi l'ultimo sei bloccato fuori a meno che tu non abbia i soldi per il taxi. Per questo molti locali d'altro genere, come le fumetterie, forniscono brandine o camerette gratuite a poco prezzo per i nottambuli che hanno fatto troppo tardi.


	9. Chapter 9

**9– In chiesa**

–Ehi.  
–Oh, anche tu qui? Non credevo frequentassi certi posti.  
–Diciamo che ho mangiato una bistecca con un amico… e tornando a casa mi è venuta voglia di sedermi per un po' in silenzio. E tu? Stavi meditando o cosa?  
–No. Mi piace solo la tranquillità. Certe volte… vengo semplicemente qui per stare un po' a pensare con calma. È un bel posto.  
–Già. Si può dire lo stesso di me, immagino.  
–Ci sono tante persone diverse… mi piace osservarle. Vedere le loro espressioni. Pregano, o stanno semplicemente in silenzio… chiedono aiuto per i loro problemi, oppure non si aspettano aiuto ma solo la forza di affrontarli da sole.  
–Credi che qualcuno le ascolti? Chissà se saranno esaudite.  
–Credo che meritino di essere ammirate tutte, solo perché si sforzano di fare del loro meglio. Ogni tanto… be'… mi avvicino io e chiedo se posso dar loro una mano.  
–Si potrebbe dire che sei stato mandato tu come risposta alle loro preghiere. Ah, ah.  
–Non pretendo tanto. Qualche altra volta, ascolto e basta. E quando non c'è nessuno… penso a tante cose della mia vita… chissà, forse è il mio modo di pregare. E guardo… quell'immagine sull'altare. Mi conforta molto.  
–Quell'angelo biondo.  
–Sì.  
–Già. Ho visto che avevi lo sguardo fisso da quella parte. Somiglia a qualcuno, non è vero? A dir la verità, anch'io ogni tanto passo di qui per vederlo.  
–Tu?  
–Per me somiglia a un'altra persona. Tutti abbiamo i nostri angeli, sai. Chi perde il suo come me. Chi lo trova, come te.  
–Non volevo… mi spiace.  
–Ehi, è tutto a posto. Non è mica colpa tua. Di cosa ti scusi, di essere felice? Sarei una carogna se ce l'avessi con te per questo. Anche se devo ammettere che un po' ti invidio. O ti ho invidiato in passato. Ma non conta. È normale vedere ovunque l'immagine della persona che abbiamo nel cuore. Nei momenti belli della vita… e in quelli brutti. Per questo vengo qui. Per vederla sorridere. L'angelo sorride… e io penso che anche lei sia felice.  
–Hai bisogno di credere che il tuo angelo stia bene.  
–Ho imparato che a volte non basta credere né pregare perché quel che vorremmo sia vero. Però… non si può fare a meno di farlo. Di sperare. Anche rischiando di restare delusi. Io spero che lei sorrida e che sia fiera magari di ciò che faccio. Almeno qualche volta.  
–Questo è quasi pregare, non è vero?  
–Già. Forse sono rimasto un sentimentale, in fondo. E tu? Non avresti bisogno di venire qui. Il tuo angelo puoi vederlo quando vuoi. Tu per cosa preghi?  
–Perché possa per sempre sorridere così.  
–Sì, ti capisco. Questo, tu e io l'abbiamo sempre avuto in comune, non è vero? Nonostante le nostre differenze. Loro… chissà se sanno quanto ci sentiamo debitori nei loro confronti.  
–Senza di loro… non saremmo quelli che siamo. Non potremmo andare avanti. O forse ci ridurremmo soltanto a sopravvivere, arrabbiati con tutti… indifferenti a tutto il resto…  
–Sono loro a fare di noi degli uomini, anziché dei bruti qualunque.  
–Sì. Forse è proprio questo che significa essere angeli. Fare la differenza per chi ti sta accanto.  
–Ed essere migliori che possiamo è tutto quel che possiamo fare per ripagarle.  
–Per questo anche tu vieni qui, non è vero?  
–Sai, non so tu ma ho notato che quella signora anziana al primo banco… sembra proprio avere l'aria affranta. Magari ha bisogno di aiuto per qualcosa.  
–Infatti. Vai tu o vado io?  
–Vai tu, io con questo ceffo rischierei di spaventarla. Vediamo se possiamo fare anche oggi la nostra buona azione quotidiana. In nome dei nostri angeli.  
–D'accordo. E dopo… visto che hai già pranzato, che ne dici se ti offro un drink?


End file.
